I Will Love Again
by LostArtist
Summary: IYYYH xover. It's been a year since Kagome's life in Fuedal Japan ended. After dealing with a year of depression and tears, she is ready to move on. Little does she know that one night in a karaoke bar could change her life for good.
1. Chapter 1

Props and shout out to SlavexToxThexPotionsxMaster for giving me the initial idea to write this fic. :-D Love ya lots!

Review and I'll update.

Love ya and enjoy!

LA

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Kagome was nervous

'Why did I ever let them talk me into this?' she questioned herself as she sat at the bar awaiting her turn. It had been a year since her adventures in Fuedal Japan had ended. She still protected the Shikon jewel, but now lived in her time period.

After the final defeat of Naraku and the completion of the Shikon No Tama, she and InYasha had had a much needed discussion. Kikyou was still walking among the living with a piece of Kagome's soul. She was returning to the afterlife now that Naraku was defeated. InuYasha needed to go with her. Kagome knew he loved her just as much, if not more than Kikyou, but both the hanyou and the girl from the future knew that they could never be together. InuYasha had a promise to keep and Kagome had a future to return to. They parted ways in friendship, both nurturing broken hearts and old wounds.

It was one of the toughest things Kagome ever had to do, to say goodbye to all her friends in the past, Shippo especially. Kagome was saddened that she wouldn't be able to see if Sango and Miroku ever got together, or watch Shippo grow, but she knew that the three of them would continue to stick together for the rest of their lives, even if only in honor of her memory.

And so she left for her home in the future with a broken heart and the ache one can only feel with the revelation that they are alone. In her time period, Kagome was the only survivor of Naraku's evil. She was alone in her knowledge of the destruction caused by a horrible being like him. She was alone in her knowledge of demons and the knowledge of the true existence of the Shikon No Tama.

Kagome nervously ran her hand along the completed jewel that hung from her neck. No one had made a wish. That was a year ago though. Kagome was tired of the depression. After six years of wandering around the Feudal Era it had been extremely difficult to return to the normal every day life. Of course there were still demons in her time that she fended off every so often, but it was hardly the same. She was still alone.

Kagome shook her head. 'Why am I thinking about all of that now? I'm in a karaoke bar with my friends for kami's sake.' She shook her head and took another drink just as someone new was called up to sing. 'Time to move on with my life,' she thought, deciding to turn her attention to the stage and wait for her turn.

…………………………. 

Kurama shook his head as he walked into the loud bar. Why had he agreed to this again

"C'mon Kurama, keep walking. You're the one who lost the bet." Yusuke said slapping him on the back and walking past him to the bar counter.

'Ah, that's right, I didn't agree to this. I was forced to.' He inwardly shook his head and followed Yusuke and Kuwabara to the bar stools, Hiei close behind.

'_I can't wait to see you make a fool of yourself, fox._'

Kurama simply glared in Hiei's head and continued to walk forward calmly. Hiei smirked.

He sat at the bar and looked around with boredom. Something caught his eye and he glanced back at the girl across from him. The bartender walked past blocking his view for a moment. Once the man had moved again Kurama got a clear view of the girl. She was absently mindedly rubbing what looked like a shell necklace and staring blankly at her drink. He could tell the necklace had a concealing spell on it, what initially caught his eyes, but he couldn't tell what was being concealed. He shrugged in his mind and continued to observe her. She was fairly pretty, but she had a pained expression and a sad look in her eyes. Her friends chatted around her oblivious to her inattention.

Kurama didn't know why but he felt an inexplicable pull to comfort the girl. He wanted to know what was wrong and he wanted to fix it. Kurama shook his head and took a drink. He didn't get much respite from his thoughts as the next singer was announced; a Ms. Higurashi Kagome. He watched with interest as the girl he had been observing took her spot on the stage.

……………...

Kagome nervously cleared her throat as she stood in front of the microphone. She smiled a little at her friends and waited for the music to begin. The first chord signaled the beginning of the song. Kagome didn't bother to look at the words; she already knew them by heart.

_Did I ever tell you how you live in me  
Every waking moment, even in my dreams  
And if all this talk is crazy  
And you don't know what I mean  
Does it really matter  
Just as long as I believe _

_I will love again  
Though my heart is breaking, I will  
love again  
Stronger than before  
I will love again  
Even if it takes a lifetime to get over you  
Heaven only knows, I will love again  
_

Kagome moved with the music, fully immersed in the song and the feelings she felt behind each and every word.

_People never tell you  
The way they truly feel  
I would die for you gladly  
If I knew it was for real  
So if all this talk sounds crazy  
And the words don't come out right  
Does it really matter  
If it gets me through this night _

_I will love again  
Though my heart is breaking, I will  
love again  
Stronger than before  
I will love again  
Even if it takes a lifetime to get over you  
Heaven only knows,_

_If I'm true to myself, nobody else can take the place of you  
But I've got to move on, tell me what else can I do  
_

'Goodbye InuYasha,' a tear made its way down her cheek but she continued.

_I will love again  
Though my heart is breaking, I will  
love again  
Stronger than before  
I will love again  
Even if it takes a lifetime to get over you  
Heaven only knows, I will love again _

_I will love again  
I will love again  
(I will love again)  
_

She looked towards the bar at that moment locking eyes with beautiful emerald green. A gorgeous man was staring intently at her. She quickly looked away and continued the song with just as much feeling as before.

_One day I know, I will love again  
You can't stop me from loving again, breathing again  
Feeling again  
I know, one day, I'll love again  
_

The music faded as Kagome took a shuddering breath. Silence filled the room until the crowd burst into the loudest applause heard all night. Tears streamed silently down her cheeks as she gave a weak smile, bowed shakily, and ran back to the bar where she downed her drink in one gulp before hiding her face in her hands. Her friends hugged her in their excitement. It was rare to hear Kagome sing and she had always had an amazing voice

Kurama watched from a distance. He wanted her. There was nothing he had wanted more in his life than to clear the pain from her eyes. He knew what he was going to sing. He finished of his drink and waited for his turn.

* * *

LostArtist 

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Sorry it's taken this long for this chapter. I've been really busy. Anyway though, here it is.

Thanks for the reviews!

Forgot to say it before: I do not own the lyrics to "I Will Love Again" or "Fix You" nor do I own the characters.

_

* * *

_

_Kurama watched from a distance. He wanted her. There was nothing he had wanted more in his life than to clear the pain from her eyes. He knew what he was going to sing. He finished of his drink and waited for his turn._

**Chapter 2**

"Oh kami, I feel sick," Kagome said. Her friends laughed.

"That was great Kagome!"

"You were awesome!"

"DAMN you caught the eye of every guy in this place with that performance Kagome!"

Said girl looked up at that comment. Sure enough she was being stared at by a number of men at the place. She looked around the bar recalling a pair of emerald green eyes. She found them, directly across from her staring into an empty glass; one of the only pair of eyes that wasn't still trained on her.

Kagome studied him carefully. He was beautiful. He had the most gorgeous red hair and brilliant green eyes she had ever seen. He turned away from her, still lost in his thoughts, and looked towards the stage. Kagome looked around to see who he was with.

'Wow' she thought as she felt the spirit energy coming from two of the men in their group. She then noted the jaki coming from a short man dressed in black. He didn't look very happy, but he wasn't hurting anyone or trying to steal the jewel from her yet so she let it go. That's when she noticed that the man she had been looking at was also emitting jaki, though it was covered greatly by the feel of a normal human.

'Interesting group,' she thought, remembering her band of unlikely comrades in the past. Naturally this thought brought tears to her eyes again and she looked quickly back down at her drink to hide the effect her turn of thoughts was having upon her.

Kurama looked back at the girl and noticed she was crying again. He was just about to get up and do something to stop those tears when his name was called. He noticed that the girl looked up to see who was next and quickly caught her eye. Her eyes widened at the message his gaze sent to her.

Turning towards the stage Kurama walked up and took his spot. Clearing his throat confidently he looked back towards the girl as she sat at the bar. Her eyes were now fixed on him. 'Good.'

The music started.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse _

Kagome gasped. These words were for her. He told her that with his look. Her eyes watered as the words struck home._  
_

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste   
could it be worse?  
_

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try and fix you _

Kurama made sure to keep his gaze firmly on the girl. He made sure their eyes stayed locked as he continued to sing, his smooth melodic voice matching his own natural beauty.

_And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go   
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth _

And Kagome suddenly wanted to know what she was worth. She wanted to know terribly.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try and fix you _

Who was this man who she felt so drawn to? How did he know just what to sing to reach the depths of her pain? How could he know, when her friends barely even noticed? Kagome had begun crying again, but she was hardly even aware of the tears this time._  
_

Kurama waited as the background music played and the backup vocals sang through the sound system. He kept his gaze locked on the girl.

_(Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace   
Tears stream down your face  
And I_

_Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from all of my mistakes   
Tears stream down your face  
And I )_

Kurama's voice once again filled the room as the song came to an end.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you._

Kurama bowed as the room once again filled with loud applause and whistles. He walked determinedly around the bar ignoring the amazed stares of his friends. "Since when has Kurama had such a good voice?" Yusuke exclaimed as he passed, but Kurama's eyes were on one person only.

Reaching his destination Kurama bowed slightly in front of the girl and took her hand in his.

"My name is Kurama," he announced, kissing the back of her hand lightly

…………..

If Kagome had been surprised when the amazingly handsome man sang to her, it was nothing compared to the pure shock of seeing him walking intently towards her with the same intense gaze. She didn't know if she should turn and run or wait to see who he was.

He was in front of her before she had made a decision.

"My name is Kurama," the man said, taking her hand in his and kissing it.

"Ka…Kagome," she said, swallowing past the lump in her throat. She felt the man wipe a tear from her eye, his free hand resting gently on her cheek.

"It's nice to meet you, Kagome," he replied, still gazing into her eyes.

"It's nice to meet you too…Kurama." Kagome gave a watery and sincere smile to the man who had promised to fix her broken heart. 'Maybe I _will_ love again,' she thought with a little more hope than before.

* * *

Review! 

LostArtist


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews!

Don't own the characters or the song.

* * *

_"It's nice to meet you too…Kurama." Kagome gave a watery and sincere smile to the man who had promised to fix her broken heart. 'Maybe I will love again,' she thought with a little more hope than before. _

**Chapter 3**

After introducing himself, Kurama bought two more drinks and they sat at the bar talking about simple things. They talked about high school, about their favorite foods, their hobbies and their current living situations. Kagome lived on her own in a small apartment a few blocks away; Kurama downtown.

As the night continued they even spoke about the "illness" Kagome's grandfather had struggled with that prevented her from beginning college until a year ago. Helping out around the shrine took up most of her life for three years or so after high school, she explained lightly. Kurama saw the pain flash in her eyes as she spoke and knew that there was more to the story then she let on. He didn't press the issue though. They had, after all, only met that night.

Kurama seemed to enjoy talking about his newly acquired shop downtown. He was a botanist, he told Kagome, and his new shop sold many types of exotic and beautiful plants. He lived in the apartment above his shop.

They chatted even after their friends decided to leave around midnight. The karaoke had ended an hour or so ago and music was playing softly in the background. Some lights went out in the back of the bar and Kagome and Kurama looked up to see that it was now almost two a.m. and they were two of the five people left in the pub.

_Closing time, open all the doors  
And let you out into the world  
Closing time, turn all of the lights on  
Over every boy and every girl  
Closing time, one last call for alcohol  
So finish your whiskey or beer  
Closing time, you don't have to go home  
But you can't stay here_

"Wow, it's already two," Kagome said as the song played in the background.

_I know who I want to take me home,  
I know who I want to take me home,  
I know who I want to take me home,  
Take me home_

"I know," Kurama agreed. "I'm not sure want to leave just yet though," he added even more quietly so that Kagome didn't catch it.

_Closing time, time for you to go out  
To the places you will be from  
Closing time, this room won't be open  
Till your brothers or your sisters come  
So gather up your jackets, move it to the exits  
I hope you have found a friend  
Closing time, every new beginning  
Comes from some other beginning's end  
_

"I guess we should go before they kick us out…" Kagome said slowly, not wanting the night to end.

_I know who I want to take me home,  
I know who I want to take me home,  
I know who I want to take me home,  
Take me home_

_Closing time, time for you to go out  
To the places you will be from  
_

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Kurama asked as his handed Kagome her jacket from the back of her chair.

_  
I know who I want to take me home,  
I know who I want to take me home,  
I know who I want to take me home,  
Take me home  
_

"I would love that," she told him with a smile. Kurama smiled back and took her hand as they left, the last lights shutting off behind them.

_  
Closing time, every new beginning  
Comes from some other beginning's end._

_

* * *

_The End.

I hope you liked this extended one-shot.  
Let me know what you think! Review

LostArtist

* * *


End file.
